Precious
by kitmistress
Summary: If you read the one shot you know what happening as it stands- Severus is coming into himself and finding he needs another ;
1. Chapter 1

**Precious.**

Severus couldn't take it anymore; he was hot. He wanted to strip off his school robes and lay on the dungeon floor. It was just too warm. He was so warm that it was becoming difficult to see and breathe.

"My boy, are you alright?" Slughorn asked, placing his hand on his best student's shoulder.

"You're burning up. Miss Evans, please escort Mr. Severus to the hospital wing would you," Slughorn instructed, vanishing Severus' ruined potion at the same time. Severus could do nothing but sit where he was and pant for air that the heat denied him.

Lily Evans quickly vanished her own potion and crossed the aisle to help Severus stand up. Severus allowed Lily to pull him up and start him towards the door. As soon as the door closed behind them Severus collapsed to his knees. He couldn't help it- the heat made him feel shaky and weak.

"Come on Severus, I know you're tougher than this. Please, get up," Lily pleaded with her friend. They had been friends for years and she refused to let house rivalry separate them. Severus tried, he really did, but he couldn't get up. His throat was dry and he gulped to moisten it.

"S-sorry."

"It's alright- just hold on." Pulling one arm over herself, Lily dragged Severus off the floor to rest against her shoulders, and started the long trek up to the hospital wing.

When they reached the hospital wing, both were panting and sweatin. The only difference was Severus was no longer seeing straight and his back ached as if he had cracked it.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Lily shouted as loud as her polite personality would allow. Poppy Pomfrey came bustling out of her office with her wand held to her chest and four potions sticking out from her apron.

"Lily dear, what- oh Severus." Coming right up to the pair, Poppy placed her hand on Severus' check before moving it down to his neck. "Take him to the last bed on the left please dear. I have a bone to regrow then I'll be right there. Poor dear."

Lily nodded before dragging Severus to the directed bed, while Poppy rushed off to the other side of the room. As soon as they reached the bed Lily collapsed, sending both of them tumbling onto the bed. Severus moaned in pain and curled into himself. Lily quickly scrambled off the bed and placed a gentle hand on his forehead, brushing off a few strands of stray hair.

"Oh Severus you're burning up. What's wrong?"

"Hot..hurts." Severus panted out, blinking in an attempt to wake himself. Lily could have sworn, if she had been asked, that in that moment Severus grew three shades paler.

"Where? Where do you hurt Sev?" Lily asked gently, stroking Severus' hair in hopes of distracting him from his misery.

"Bu-bucket!" Great, just what he needed. Severus could feel the bile rise in his throat. He didn't need this along with the heat and the pain and the weakness, not to mention all that in front of his friend- his best friend. He didn't want to throw up, not now and not in front of her. Lily quickly looked around in an attempt to find anything Severus could use. Seeing nothing, she quickly transfigured a nearby flower into a bucket and passed it over.

"I thought you were going to say butt for a moment." Lily giggled in an attempt to brighten Severus' spirit. Instead he just rolled over, heaving into the bucket. Lily gasped and crawled onto the bed, holding back Severus' shoulder-length hair.

"Poor dear," Poppy said, rubbing Severus' back- much to his displeasure. Once he was done, Poppy handed him two potions. One he recognized as a nausea suppressor and the other as a sleeping potion. Taking both, he instantly felt their effects but not in the way he should, but he couldn't say anything as he passed out.

"He'll be fine now dear. Should I write you a note?" Pomfry asked Lily once she had climbed off the bed.

"No thank you, Professor Slughorn knows."

"Then off you go dear, no need for you to catch the bug too. If you feel ill at all come back right away." Lily nodded before getting shooed back to class. Poppy was already fully aware she wouldn't be back for a check-up. It wasn't a bug Severus had.

*o*o*

"Regulas Black- good that's everyone." The blonde prefect finished the roll call. They all hated it but with so many people hating the Slytherin's, it couldn't be helped. They had to make sure everyone was accounted for.

"Narcissa let me see that list."

Narcissa smiled sweetly as she handed Lucius (the other Prefect) the list, making sure their fingers brushed. Lucius ignored it for going over the list.

"Where's Severus Snape?" Lucius, being in his seventh year, had learned almost everyone below him, but Severus Snape had easily stolen his full attention. The boy was thin, and small for his age, with long black hair against moon white skin and a complete loner. Sadly, this made him a shining beacon for bullies. Meaning Lucius had stepped in as the boy's protector.

"He was taken to the hospital wing during Potions," one of the fifth years said. Agrenda Finekle if he remembered correctly. No matter, turning to Narcissa he found her shifting through a magazine.

"I'll go check up on him," Lucius said. It wasn't the first time he'd had to go check upon one of the little snakes. Narcissa waved dismissively as he left. He didn't want to go check on his little snake, but he had been feeling hot all day and was wondering if Madam Pomfry could help him out.

Opening the double doors, Lucius strolled in and went to the back, easily knowing where Severus would be. The closest bed to her office. Walking past the closed curtains, he saw Severus curled on his side, drenched in sweat, eyes closed, with his arms wrapped around himself and his fingers digging into his stomach. His shoulders were shaking and he was breathing shallowly. Placing a gentle hand on Severus' forehead, he felt the heat that he himself was feeling.

"Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius would have jumped if he were anything but a Malfoy. Instead, he simply pulled his hand back and turned to the medi-witch.

"Come to check on young Severus?"

"Yes ma'am. Has he been like this all day?" Lucius asked sweetly. It usually got him what he wanted.

"Oh yes he'll be fine tomorrow. Don't you worry dear." Madam Pomfrey said, her hands twitching- the sure sign that she was getting ready to shoo.

"Madam Pomfrey, did you know it's his birthday?"

Pomfrey's eyes widened in surprise before settling into a sympathetic gaze, that Lucius would have laughed at if Severus had seen it (his face surely would have been an amusing one).

"Well that would explain some things." Pomfrey mumbled under her breath, but Lucius heard it.

"Yes, like the wings coming from his back." As soon as Lucius said wings, Pomfrey whipped around, pulling the blanket off Severus' back. There sat two little black wings slowly getting larger.

"They weren't that big moments ago!"

Knowing the look on Poppy's face Lucius grabbed her arm. "It's fine, he will be able to control them once it's done. Could you also stop giving him the sleeping potion and the fever reducer? He would be done if not for those."

"But the sleep potion prevents him from acknowledging the pain," Pomfrey protested.

"Obviously not. But he needs to feel it, it will help him later."

"You seem to be very concerned, and knowledgeable about him, Lucius. Should I start to wonder if he's yours?" Poppy questioned, raising one eyebrow in a very suggestive way. Lucius couldn't help but blush. He had suspected it for some time but he hadn't known till a few moments ago.

"So is he?"

Lucius nodded sharply.

"Then why don't you take him back to your room? I'm sure being around his mate will help him," Poppy suggested. Lucius agreed, scooping Severus up and carried him bridal style to his own chambers. The boy had stopped shaking at Lucius' touch.

*o*o*

When Severus woke, he could still feel the echo of the pain in his stomach but the pain in his back stabbed at him repeatedly. Groaning, Severus rolled onto his side before attempting to go back to sleep- he could skip a day of school, he was smart enough.

"Come on Severus- it can't hurt that much. Now get up." Lucius prodded at Severus' side to wake the new Veela more.

"Go away Lucius," Severus mumbled, pulling the covers up higher over himself. But Lucius would be having none of that. He ripped the covers off Severus, quickly placing a bucket beside him.

Severus shot up as his covers were ripped away in an attempt to snatch them back. Sadly his stomach didn't agree and it also shot up- and right out of Severus' throat.

"Yes, you may be feeling ill for a little while- what with all that shifting your organs did," Lucius explained, rubbing Severus back between his wings (now fully grown to look like black angel wings).

"What do you mean shifting organs?" Severus asked when there was a break in his heaving.

"Well, they had to shift so your uterus and ovaries could form and sit comfortably inside you." It took a minute or so before Severus' sleepy mind caught up what Lucius was saying.

"WHAT? You're telling me I'm now a hermaphrodite?" Severus screamed, panicking. Lucius just chuckled.

"No- you're my submissive." If it were possible, Severus' eyes became even larger. Lucius couldn't help it- he laughed at his poor submissive. He knew Severus was shy, hiding everything from everyone, and having Malfoy (one of the most flamboyant people around) claim him, scared Severus but Lucius knew he'd get over it. Maybe.

"I'm no one's property. I won't just give myself up. Just 'cause you say I'm a submissive doesn't mean it's true." Severus had been shocked when Lucius claimed him. Not because Lucius had claimed him but because of the warm feeling that spread through his body at that simple, demanding claim. It made him feel safe, warm and protected, and even loved, not that he would admit to any of that. It had to be a trick, maybe it was because he had the fever and someone other than Madam Pomfrey was looking after him, so they had heard his mumbling about the man of his dreams. He had to deny it until he was certain it wasn't a very cruel joke.

"Well, according to Veela law you are my property, but I promise you I won't treat you as such. I enjoy that fire you have too much to try and break it. As for giving yourself up- you will, but only to me." Lucius purred at the end, leaning in till his lips brushed Severus' cheek. Severus shivered, not just at the touch but the words, they were so certain and possessive. Severus could feel himself giving in. He wanted nothing more than to turn to Lucius and cave. Give the blond whatever he wanted to take.

Severus sucked in a breath in an attempt to gain control over himself. He would not let Lucius use his Veela side- which reminded him, had Lucius implied that he was a Veela? At the thought, Severus' stomach flipped and as he let out the breath he had used to collect himself, his stomach contents went with it.

Lucius waited till he was done before conjuring a glass of water for Severus. As Severus rinsed his mouth out, Lucius wiped the tears off his cheek before letting Severus collapse onto his side.

"Perhaps it is too soon. Sleep, you'll feel better later. And when you wake I'll teach you how to retract your wings," Lucius said as he brushed a few stray strands of black hair back off Severus' face.

Well that would explain why his back still hurt. Sighing, Severus nodded. He would freak out about it all later. Right now he was too tired. With that thought, Severus fell back asleep. At seeing his mate fall asleep Lucius kissed his forehead before hurrying to class. He was already late for second period.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; aright I know I'm evil but hey that's what happens when you go to university, your priorities are still straight they just make it so you can't deal with them. So just so we all remember these characters are not mine, I'm just borrowing them and playing! And I make no money off them, and something else I can't remember. Ok enjoy!

Precious Chapter 2

"So first off, where am I and why aren't I in the hospital wing?" Lucius had just walked in to find Severus on his stomach in the middle of the bed- staring right at Lucius. Lucius felt himself stir at the sight, he could get used to that every day, especially after school.

"You are in my private chambers. You are not in the hospital wing because there was nothing Madame Pomfrey could do for you." Lucius explained as he dropped his bag near the door and made his way to the bed.

"Why couldn't she do anything? And she was giving me a pain killer, that's helping." Lucius smiled, his mate was so cute, and so naive. Placing his hand gently on Severus' back he slowly began to stroke, causing the slight termers in Severus' wings to stop.

"Relax your back it will help. Madame Pomfrey is trained to work with wizards and witches not magical creatures. The painkillers are actually poison to you. She only gave you enough to make you weak not hurt you. You see as a veela you cannot have normal potions. All you really need is your mate." Lucius explained slowly never stopping the soothing strokes on Severus' back.

"To be honest I'm surprised you can hold your wings up."

"Why? It doesn't hurt that much." He had felt much worse.

"Do not lie. I know how much they hurt when they first come in." Severus huffed at that, he doubted it. At Severus' huff Lucius stripped off his shirt and allowed himself to change, keeping his wings folded to him so as not to brush Severus' leg and titled forward to keep them off the bed.

"Yes I have no idea at all." Lucius said sarcastically. He stood up to head to his closet to change giving his mate the sight he doubted.

Severus gasped. Lucius' hair had grown even longer reaching the middle of his back it was now almost white and Severus had no desire to mock it for looking like an old man's colour. But that wasn't the most shocking point. No the wings that forced the hair to part were. They were at least twice the size of Severus' own wings (he had checked himself out while Lucius was gone.) Not to mention they were so white it was like looking into the sun. Yet Severus couldn't look away, and the more he watched Lucius the harder he got!

"Now that you see I know what I'm talking about I can hopefully teach you."

"Hopefully? Are you insinuating that I am an idiot?" Severus snapped angrily. Pushing himself to sit back on his heels leaning forward so as to keep from bending the tips of his wings. Which he learnt very early was very painful.

"I'm not saying you are an idiot. I'm thinking that your wings maybe too new to be able to handle it. Not to mention the painkillers, weakening you." Lucius countered as he sat down on the bed, in only a pair of loose white sleep pants. Severus wanted to scowl, how come Lucius could sit straight? _His wings are twice as big he should be folded in half! _

"First lesson- sitting straight. You rarely do this even without your wings, but we will have to fix that. Now use the base muscles of you wings to bring them up." Lucius waited for a few moments before sighing. The wings had not moved and Severus' face was becoming scrunched in his anger. Lucius reached around his little mate, cupping the base of each wing in his hands before gently pushing Severus' wings up until he winced.

"Sorry I did not mean to harm you. They just have to be up." Sitting back Lucius wanted to chuckle. Peeking over Severus' head was his wing's tips- one was just slightly lower than the other and as he watched it, it started to slowly slide back down. Obviously one was stronger.

"Alright let us do this quick, lift your wings- now push the tops forward toward your back and push the tips out, away from your back. Without opening your wings." Lucius demonstrated first before watching Severus –who was shacking.

Severus' wings were throbbing with pain, but he could tell that Lucius wanted him to be strong and push through the pain, as it stood Severus had been through worse pain, he could deal just fine with this pain. But even just holding them up was taking all his concentration: but moving them forward just wasn't an option. Every time he would try to push out the bottom of his wings, they would flutter in an attempt to fully open which Severus would counter by forcing them to stop and slamming them straight against his back- completely counterproductive.

Lucius smiled, his mate was so cute. He could see Severus was trying very hard, yet getting no were was frustrating his mate, which caused him to make the cutest faces. Positioning his hands over Severus' wings, he pushed them into the position he was attempting to teach Severus, allowing him to feel the movements and the stretches in his wings that would allow him to complete the motion in the future. Lucius pushed his hand on the top of Severus' wing down towards his back, while his other hand gently lifted the bottom of the wings, or so he attempted.

The light touches hurt but even more so it aroused Severus. Not knowing what to do, having never felt arousal before let alone pain and arousal mixed, Severus simply collapsed his torso falling forward onto his knees covering himself so Lucius would not see his now, hidden arousal. He really didn't need Lucius to see him. Before Severus could calm himself he felt arms scoop him up under his legs and around his back, under his wings. Looking up he noticed Lucius was cradling him against his chest.

"Will I ever look normal?" Severus asked barley above a whisper- he had enough low self-esteem issues.

"What's normal?" Lucius asked back raising his perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Human."

"Once your wings are strong enough, I will teacher you how to transform back into your human form. But until then you look perfect, no matter what form you take, you are beautiful to me."

"Why can't you teach me now? And how much stronger? How long will it take to get stronger? I don't think it's very productive to go around school with them. Not to mention they would never fit under my robes." Severus rambled on, ignoring the complement, until Lucius gently placed his hand over Severus' mouth. He couldn't help chuckling at his little mate.

"A week is the normally efficient amount of time for wings to strengthen. As it stands you can barely-" Lucius had to stop and chuckle as both of Severus' wings dropped down his back, falling so the edges brushed both Lucius' leg and the floor.

"You cannot even hold them up. It will take about a week. If not more due to the weakness the potion has caused." Lucius explained, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"What? I can't go to class like this!" Severus panicked causing his wings to flair out almost forcing him from Lucius' lap. Lucius quickly tightened his arm around Severus back and side, holding Severus to his chest and on his lap.

"You will not be going. We will do as all veela do, and you will stay home." Severus started to shake. He couldn't go home. His dad would kick him out or try to rip his wings off- if Lucius gentle touches made them hurt he didn't want to feel even a feather pulled out let alone the whole wing right off his back! As Severus started to shake Lucius gathered him in his arms pressing him as close to his chest as he possibly could.

"You will not be going to your parents. I meant you will be staying in my rooms for the week." Lucius spoke quietly rubbing his hands soothingly over Severus' back, avoiding his wings completely.

"W-Why-" Severus swallowed attempting to clear the lump from his throat.

"Why do veela's stay home for a week anyways?" Severus questioned quietly. He was still shaking from the thought of going back to his parent's house.

"We can talk about this later, let us go get dinner." Lucius went to stand and put Severus on his feet, but Severus hand gripping his arm stopped him. Looking down he noticed Severus' intelligent eyes staring up at him, demanding him to answer.

"Your thirst for knowledge is astounding." As scared as he had been moments ago, all he could think of now was his answer.

"Well why would you hide it? Oh Merlin, you did say a week? What about my school work? I cannot take a full week off!" Severus panicked anew, making Lucius chuckle.

"I will have the Evans gir-"

"Lily." Severus corrected.

"I will have Lily collect your work and bring it. Alright?" Severus wrenched himself from Lucius' hold and started to pace ignoring how his wing tips just brushed the ground.

"No, no, not alright. What if she sees me like this?" Who knew he would have such an easily panicked mate? Sighing Lucius stood wrapping his mate in his arms and wings.

Severus looked up into those cool blue eyes and felt the calm over take his nerves. _Is this what having a mate feels like? Safe and…cared for?_ Severus thought snuggling farther into the warmth that was his mate's chest.

"She will not see you. I will have her deliver them to the Slythern common rooms or to me at the meals." Severus wouldn't be able to ever explain it, but in that moment Severus felt hurt and slightly abandoned. He tried to pull back from the chest he seemed to be crushed to but was caught and pulled back to Lucius' hard, warm, chest.

"Come on let us go eat." Lucius carried Severus into the little kitchenette, were the table had been filled with mouth-watering foods. Lucius sat down with Severus on his lap instead of allowing Severus to sit by himself in the only other chair. He had been away from his mate all day; there was no way that he was going to allow Severus to go farther than an arm's length away now.

"Lucius?" Severus protested slightly he was not a child, he could sit in his own chair. But he could not deny that the closeness felt nice even if he still felt hurt and wanted to sit by himself.

"Hmm my sweet little mate." Lucius practically purred as he snuggled into Severus neck. He could feel that Severus was uneasy but ignored it in favour of his snuggling. He would have to leave later to perform his Prefect duties but he was reluctant to do so. Severus could do nothing but accept the snuggling for now, so he pulled a plate over along with the Sheppard's pie, severing himself a portion before digging in, attempting to ignore the nose rooting through his hair.

Dinner was a quite affair with Severus eating his fill (which Lucius vowed to increase) while Lucius picked at his food being more focused on memorizing Severus neck, jaw, ears, hair and shoulders along with his scent.

After dinner was finished Lucius dragged Severus back into the bedroom and laid them both down on the bed for some more snuggling, his wings wrapped firmly around them both.

"Lucius I've slept-" Severus was interrupted by his own yawn.

"Slept all day. Can't we go for a walk?" Even as he said it Severus closed his eyes and snuggled closer.

"That would be a very short walk- seeing as it would only be around these rooms." Lucius said as he pulled Severus closer. He just wanted to rest with his mate before he had to leave again.

"Why can we not go to the garden?" Severus asked, pulling away slightly. He hated being confined, let alone to four rooms.

"Severus-" Lucius sounded tired but stern. He really did not want to have this conversation.

"Why?" Severus demanded, pushing out and away from Lucius' arms and wings. If they were going to be mates, then Lucius would hide nothing from him. He knew he was technically Lucius property and in that Lucius did not have to tell him anything but Lucius said he would treat him equally. Equality to Severus meant no secrets.

"Hunters." Lucius finally said after sighing and pushing himself up to a sitting position.

"W-what? We aren't animals, why would we be hunted?" Severus stuttered out. Lucius sighed again, gesturing for Severus to come closer. When he refused and started pacing Lucius sighed again but let his mate be.

"No we are not, but our instincts can become quite violent-animalistic even. For example, if anyone was to harm you I would rip their heads off without a second thought. I would also not feel guilty after the fact." Lucius said coldly, not liking even the thought of Severus being hurt.

"There is also the fact that our feathers go for a very pretty galleon, and to top even that off male veela are extremely rare. It would cost someone a good fortune to buy a male veela on the black market." Severus had long since stopped pacing to stare at Lucius.

"That is why most veela's stay at home for a week. This way their parents can teach them. Well there is also the part but it is mainly protection. How do you feel about going to Malfoy Manor for a week?" Lucius suddenly asked, an odd light coming into his eyes.

"Why?" Was all Severus could force out. It did effectively cover everything, why would they be worried about hunters in Hogwarts? Why would Lucius ship him- a half blood- to Malfoy Manor for a week? Why would anyone want to buy a male veela? And why did it hurt his chest to think of Lucius abandoning him, even for a week?

"Come here, please, Severus." Lucius asked holding his hand out but at Severus negative head shake Lucius asked again, it came out almost a plea. That was what got Severus moving over to be wrapped in Lucius' arms and wings again. Severs was starting to feel like a child.

'Feathers are used in charms. Male veelas 'charm' works on both sexes unlike a female veelas, making them great for starting cults. Yes hunter's children- who have been trained- go to Hogwarts. Lastly my parents could teach you better then I." Lucius wanted to growl that was a hard truth to admit too.

None of that mattered to Severus. _Hunters in Hogwarts! Now I need to get back to my old self all the more quickly. _Severus panicked silently. _But no way am I going to Malfoy Manor!_

"How does one go about drawing their features in?" Severus timidly asked.

"You simply pull your wings in. But it takes a good deal of strength that no one has the day after their inheritance, so do _not_ try it." Lucius warned. _I will not have him in pain._

"Are you tired now?"

"A little." Severus confessed, feeling all the more like a child- if this is what their mating did he would surly kill someone in the next week. He hated being babied.

"Then sleep my little mate I will protect you." Lucius vowed pulling Severus down and pulling the blanket up over their shoulders before wrapping his wings around them cocooning them. It only took a few moments for Severus to fall asleep, but Lucius stayed with him until he was sure Severus would not wake up only then did he slip out of the bed and headed out to patrol.


	3. Chapter 3

Precious chapter 3

"Severus." The voice sang while a hand shook his shoulder. Grumbling Severus pushed his face deeper into the pillow attempting to ignore that sing song voice, to bad it didn't want to go away.

"Come on Severus it is time to get up." The voice chuckled again shaking his shoulder, only this time Severus' wing came up and flopped over his shoulder, protecting it from the shaking.

"Five more minutes." Severus groaned out. Curling into himself a little more so his wings guarded his whole body from the persistent hands.

"No, come on now Severus, up you get." This time the blanket was stolen. When Severus curled even more into himself Lucius reached around and tickled the base of Severus left wing.

"AHH! That was not nice!" Severus complained only to see Lucius clutching his stomach laughing at Severus. Pushing past him Severus got up and stormed- briskly walked if you were to ask Severus- into the bathroom.

"Oh come now Severus it wasn't that bad."

"It was a cruel way to wake someone up." Severus muffled voice came through the bathroom door. Lucius could only chuckle as he headed to the bedroom to finish dressing (he had already showered). He had only just finished throwing on a shirt when Severus timid voice reached him.

"Lucius how do you wash these things?" Lucius almost laughed again. His mate was just too cute, not that he would ever tell him that. Lucius liked his head on his shoulders thank you very much.

"You have two options, the first being magic." Lucius said making his way to the bathroom-stripping as he went, he was grateful that Severus was facing away from the door allowing him to slip into the room without Severus noticing.

"Or the second option is me." Lucius stepped into the shower running his hands over Severus' shoulders.

For all of a second.

Severus had turned to the door so his wings could extend out of the shower and not hit the wall when suddenly there were hands on his shoulders. Without thinking about who was behind him Severus let his wings burst open, knocking Lucius over. Lucius landed hard on the tile floor, knocking the wind out him in a single harsh breath.

"I guess I deserve that." Lucius coughed out attempting to put some air back into his lungs. Severus whipped around, smashing his wings into the wall, before he pulled them tight to his back again.

"Yes you did! What the hell were you thinking? Get out!" Severus yelled, he wished he wasn't but he was attempting to hold back tears. If his wings hadn't hurt before they did now, not to mention Lucius' obvious disregard for his personal space, speaking of which, Severus quickly covered himself. It made him feel awkward and self-conscious as he stood there cupping himself in front of his mate.

"Severus I apologize for scaring you but you do realise as my mate I will see you fully eventually correct?" Lucius gently suggested, attempting to sooth his frazzled mate.

Not that it worked any, at all.

"Just leave. Please." Severus added at seeing Lucius' face fall- even if it was for just the barest of seconds, before the Malfoy mask took over.

"Show me you are capable and have the knowledge to cleanse your wings, and I will leave." Severus ground his teeth, but turned around determined to show Lucius he was very capable in hopes that it would make him leave, even if he felt as if he was giving a peep show. Severus conjured a sponge before making it wash his wings.

Too roughly.

Yelping Severus went to grab the sponge which was briskly scrubbing up and down on Severus wings, forcing the feathers to bend up, a few even breaking off at the treatment, but the magic on the sponge kept the sponge just out of reach. Lucius quickly cast _finite_ to stop the sponge as he watched the beautiful feather almost plummeting to the showers floor, forced down by the weight of the water pelting it.

"Yes you are clearly able to be on your own. Eventually." Lucius added at seeing Severs' glare. He could not help but chuckle slightly as Severs curled his wings around himself and started to fix all the feathers.

"Come here." When Severus refused to move Lucius just walked up to him and started cleaning the dark beautiful wings before moving onto the body wrapped up in those wings.

Lucius started at Severus' legs, slowly working his way up. Lucius gently started at Severus feet, picking one up allowing Severus to place his hand on his shoulder and only allowing the foot down when it was completely cleaned of suds, before moving on the next one. Gently working up his legs and hips, avoiding Severus penis for now, and slowly forcing the wings to open a little wider for him as he moved.

By the time Lucius made it to Severus' legs he was already jelly in Lucius' hands. Severus wanted to move his wings out of the way, lean back and let Lucius take care of him, but he being the stubborn person he is, he kept his wings wrapped a tightly around himself. But he could not help it if he allowed Lucius to coax them to the side as he moved up. When Lucius was at Severus shoulders he quickly switched to clean the inside of Severus' wings before going back to his shoulders. Severus gave in, collapsing into Lucius chest. Lucius purred at the contact. In Lucius mind it meant his little mate was accepting him, by allowing his dominant partner to take care of him so fully that he would even trust him to keep him upright in a place that could cause harm, or even death if one was to get to carried away.

Lucius continued the deep rumbling purr until he had to convince Severs to lean back so they could rinse the shampoo from his hair.

"Sev, wake up a little, love. I need you to lean back a little, just for a second. Then you can lean on me again and go back to sleep, alright?" Severus who was all but asleep just grunted negatively. He didn't want to move, where he was he could hear Lucius' heartbeat, that lovely rumbling purr and heat that radiated from Lucius over powering even that from the shower. He felt safe and didn't want to move even if it was to just wash his hair out.

"If that is the way you want it." Lucius chuckled.

"Keep your eyes and mouth closed." As soon as Severus complied Lucius stepped forward into the direct spray, dragging his little mate with him. When he was pleased with the cleanliness of his mate Lucius scooped Severus up before walking out. Instead of protesting like Lucius expected Severus to, he just snuggled in farther. As Lucius dried Severus off, having him lean against the counter, as he wordlessly cast a levitation charm on the fallen feathers. When he had finished drying Severus he carried him back to the bedroom, making the fallen, floating feathers fallow them out. Severus was placed on the bed, where he curled up on the brink of sleep, and the feathers were carried to Lucius' closet.

"Severus you have to wake up. I have classes and you have to go to my parents." Severus was instantly awake, shooting up and glaring at Lucius.

"I am _not_ going to your parent's house."

"Severus- my parents have never been and will never be like your parents. They will not hurt you. I promise. Severus you can trust me, I will allow no one to ever hurt you again. I'm sending you to my parents not because I want to torture you or be rid of you, but because my parents can teach you about being a veela better then, and more effectively then I can. It is just until you can regain and hold your human appearance, then I will allow you to come back to Hogwarts."

"So, you are going to stay here and while I am at your parent's house getting Merlin knows what treatment. I think not. I would rather take my chances with the hunters." Lucius instantly had his wings out, ripping through his white shirt, before wrapping himself around Severus.

"Don't- Do not ever joke about such a thing." Lucius growled. Severus attempted to back away from his furious mate, he was not comfortable with the attention he was getting; sadly his escape was blocked by the bed. Severus was starting to panic, the only option left to him was to push at Lucius, Severus could only get his hands in a potion to shove at Lucius shoulder, but all it accomplished was Lucius moving closer to him.

Lucius stayed wrapped around his mate for some time, refusing to move until he was sure that his mate was not going to search out the hunters in an attempt to prove himself. He also stayed so his anger would not explode frightening Severus more so then he already was. Finally when Lucius felt his emotions where mostly under control Lucius pulled away from Severus, but only to arms- length.

"How about we try a compromise? I will go with you to my parent's house and I will Floo back and forth to school. That was you only have to be with my parents during the day while I attend school. Will that make it more bearable?" Lucius was attempting, his mate's happiness was important to him, but his mate's safety came first. Lucius would try to make what he was sure seemed like a prison sentence, seem happier for his little mate but no matter what Severus said, Severus would be going someplace that Lucius deemed safe, Malfoy Manor.

"That is acceptable. But just so we are clear, all I have to do to come back to Hogwarts, is be able to take my human form?" Severus asked. Already he was planning to learn as quickly as possible, he did not want to be anywhere that was not Hogwarts for an extended period of time.

"Yes, and control the allure." Lucius said as he lifted himself gracefully off the bed, kissed Severus on the forehead and headed for the closet for the third time this morning (oh was he glad he got up so early in the mornings). He could_not _go to class in a ripped shirt after all.

"Fine, I agree to your terms." Severus complied as soon as Lucius came out of the closet, fully dressed for his classes.

"Why are you being so cold to me today? You were so warm last night." Lucius purred, but he could not hold it as a pillow flew past his head. Lucius smirked and ended up chuckling.

"Be gone with you!" Severus growled after he regained control of his dropped jaw. He had no idea why Lucius was being such a lecherous idiot but it embarrassed him and no way was he going to have a pervert for a mate.

"Fine, breakfast should start any minute now. Yours will be up in a few minutes. I want you to eat, I want something more than just bone to grab onto when we finally mate." Lucius was out right laughing as he left the room, ducking as another pillow flew at his head.

Class was boring as hell. The whole time all Lucius was itching to do was to head back to his room, he wanted to be with Severus. He kept it bottled up and he took notes all the same. To Lucius each moment felt as if it were a thousand moments. Lucius was almost physically shaking with anxiety, his stomach was churning and his muscles jumping, the need to be with his mate was so great.

As soon as the bell rang, Lucius was already half way out the door, his bag flying out behind him. It finally felt like seconds as Lucius raced from the astronomy tower to his rooms, lunch was not a thought in his mind as it was for all the other students that he was rushing past. He could get lunch with his mate, in his rooms, later.

Finally only one floor left, and Lucius was taking the stairs two at a time, his stomach was churning itself into a tighter knot with each step he took, he just did not understand it-

Or why there was a small red headed female grabbing his arm!

"What do you want?" Lucius asked, just containing the ager in his voice.

"You know where Severus is, do you not? He is not in the hospital wing, and he has not been to any classes, is he healthy?" Lucius had to admit his slight shock to see someone cared enough for Severus to not only go out looking for him, and even to go so far as to follow the Slytherns enough to see who would know where the loaner Slythern could possibly be.

"I do know where he is, and yes he is healthy. If that is all have a great day." Lucius didn't get a step forward before his arm was grabbed again.

"No, that is not all. Can you tell me where he is? May I see him?" Lily asked sweetly, turning her pleading eyes up to Lucius. Lucius had, had enough, he wanted- nay- needed to be with Severus.

"No, to both. Now go to lunch or I will deduct points." Lily looked as if she was about to cry before she steeled herself and nodded. Reaching into her bag she pulled out an envelope that was hastily thrust at Lucius, before he could move and escape her.

"Then please give this to him. Thank you." As soon as Lucius had relieved her of the envelope she turned and hurried away in the direction of the great hall. Lucius just sighed, as he shoved the envelope unceremoniously into his bag, the only thought in his mind being directed once again to his rooms. He didn't make it ten steps before again his arm was grabbed and he was pulled to face the wrong direction.

"Narcissa what do you want?" Lucius snarled, completely at his limit.

"You have been avoiding me Lucius. Let's go to lunch together and this weekend we can go to Hogmade together." Narcissa insisted gently pulling Lucius in the direction of the Great Hall. Too bad for her Lucius was not going to move a centimetre.

"Narcissa, go by yourself, I'm busy. I will patrol with you tonight goodbye." Ripping his arm away he again turned and headed to his room ignoring Narcissa's cries. Why was it that when you were in a hurry everyone wanted to talk to you?

"Severus, why do we pick the crazy ones?" Lucius muttered to himself as he hurried to his rooms. He never paused but burst through the door, quickly looking around for Severus before he stormed to the kitchenette. Again no mate.

Both the bedroom and the closet were empty.

Finally Lucius made his way through to the bathroom where he burst the door open, he had already seen his mate naked so he was not concerned about modesty, this concern went even farther from his mind when he finally saw his mate.

Collapsed on the floor.

"Severus!" Lucius ran to his mate's side, dropping is bag at the door. Severus was shaking so hard Lucius could see it from the door. As soon as he was beside Severus he could see sweat trails running down Severus face and chest and back.

"What happened?" Lucius was checking every inch of Severus over for gashes or twisted limps. When he couldn't see anything he started to run his hands over Severus' body trying to find anything wrong with his mate. As he got closer to Severus' shoulders Severus started to shake harder and even started to whimper.

"What happened?" Lucius growled again, his mate was getting hurt while in his own rooms infuriated Lucius. Nothing should have hurt him.

"W-wings." Severus gasped out before taking a shuddering breath, which only made his wings hurt more. They were officially more trouble than they were worth in Severus mind.

Lucius franticly looked over Severus' wings, he didn't want to touch them for fear of hurting Severus more but when he saw nothing out of place he was starting to lose options. Getting up Lucius walked over to the bathroom sink and wet a face cloth, he wanted to cool Severus off and possibly make him more comfortable while Lucius floo called his parents. He needed their help. Just as he started to turn he saw Severus in the mirror, something was off, turning around he just stared. Finally after a few snarls from Severus and a few moments of contemplation Lucius finally saw it.

Severus' wings were all around smaller.

"What did you do?!" Lucius shouted, almost storming over to Severus, who now had tears running down his cheeks. They weren't from the pain but from the thought of Lucius leaving him, being angry with him, but that made him mad at himself. He was being such a whimp.

"Severus what did you do?" Lucius snarled again.

"Tried to pull-" Severus panted, the tears weren't helping, they just caused a lump to form in his throat making it even more difficult to talk or breath.

"I told you, your wings aren't old enough to pull them in. Try to push your wings out again." Lucius watched as Severus shock harder than before his arms gave away crashing him into the hard floor.

"Ok, stop. Try to relax and breath. I'll be right back." Laying the wet towel right between Severus wings, grabbing a towel again, he folded it ad placed it under Severus' head before flying out the door to his bedroom fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor Study." Lucius cried out throwing the floo powder into the fire before sticking his head in.

"Mother are you there?" Hearing some shuffling Lucius waited impatiently. Finally Lucius mother knelt down in front of the fireplace.

"What seems to be the problem dear?"

"My mate tried to pull his two day old wings into him and now they are stuck. He's in pain and frankly I don't know what to do." Lucius rambled off in a slightly panicked voice.

"Lucius do not panic, it's an unsightly emotion, which a Malfoy never shows. Also did you say your mate is a male?"

"Abernax this is not the time. Lucius, dear, step back so I may come through."

"Of course Mother." Moments after Lucius pulled out of the fire place his mother stepped through, as graceful as a swan settling on the water.

"Show me the poor child. What's his name?" Her voice was a soothing balm to Lucius' stressed nerves.

"Severus." Lucius answered calmly as he took her hand on his arm guiding her to his bathroom and mate. Even though with each step Lucius wanted to attack his mother, he shouldn't allow anyone to see his hurt mate, yet he knew he needed her.

"Lucius you should let my hand go before you break it Dear." Lucius started slightly, he hadn't realised he'd been squeezing her hand so hard. But the stress was getting to him, fraying what small amount of nerve he had left.

"My apologies Mother." Lucius quickly let go of her hand, thankfully they were at the bathroom door. The only thing guarding his wounded, younger, submissive mate. Whipping around Lucius grabbed his mother's shoulders and started to push her away, back to the living room and the fire.

"Never mind, I simply over reacted, I will deal with it. I'll contact you when Severus is well, have a great-"

A/N: Three in one day! hahahahaha well tow for this story and one for another but it counts! Enjoy

"Enough Lucius." Lucius was shocked when his mother simply grabbed his hands, placed them at his side and walked past him into the bathroom.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. There on the floor lay who she could only assume was Severus- soaked in sweat, muscles quivering gently in strain. Severus lay on his side, eyes closed his face was pinched in pain.

"Oh you poor child." It was a whispered statement but it was enough for Severus to know this was not his mate. His eyes snapped open to stare at the wisp of a woman.


End file.
